shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Vincent Vyron Tearson
Appearance Vincent Vyron was a man with semi-long black hair with sideburns with bushy eyebrows with brown eyes (light blue in the dark). As noted by his wife Ayeka, their grandson has a close resemble his appearance when he was younger Before the Timeskip as a child and a teenager. offend wears a black opened shirt with a large black-maroon cape along with black dress shorts with Sandals. After the Timeskip in his early days, he wears a black coat with a black lining maroon cape with a hood with a light Japanese Atlantean crystal. Carved in the middle. Personality Vincent was a willing strong, however, he was calm, even yet friendly, and a bit is nice. but he's offended actually a cool guy. He has also had a soft side when it comes to his grandson and even he was very protective of his grandchild. yet vincent is typically extremely polite and well-mannered, even to those he does not necessarily have reason to like. He seems to take great pleasure in being a devoted father and grandfather and, quite simply Character Relationship Timeline Family * - The Late Husband to Ayeka Nayru Tearson ** - The Late Father of Christopher and Mikoto Maria Tearson * - The Late Grandfather of the Thūrwolf twins ** - The Late Grandfather to Renako Kuina and Rena Scheris Tearson Friends Rivels Events Characterization Skills and abilities Guardian Ghost :See More: Big Bat Vampireic Shamanic Abilities Vincent has odd vampiric shamanic Powers that gained from both his being a great Vampire Shaman fighter and due to several years of research. Vincent is a formidable and deadly opponent who can cut down most enemies without releasing any of his full shamanic power. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Vincent is highly quick, and was able to dodge and catching attacks. *'Gravity Defiance': while Vincent was during his training with his grandson is shown not only to be able to stand vertically from a ceiling this would indicate some ability to defy gravity. Also, Vincent was shown calmly floating behind his grandson. *'Enhanced Superhuman Strength' *'Enhanced Superhuman Speed' *'Levitation' History Past and Childhood Vincent was from Romania, Transylvania. one of Vincent's vampiric ancestor, Count Drake "Dracula" falsely proclaimed he was a hero from Romania, Transylvania. however, throughout the centuries Vincent borrowed some of Drake's dark magic books. however, Vincent began to become a shaman fighter from an early age Before the Timeskip New Day Rewaking and Meeting and Helping Ayeka During the Timeskip Training his grandson when his grandson was just young, it was Vincent who brought him up and trained him due to the long absences of his son-in-law and daughter's busy schedule. however, this made Vincent consider that it was a very hard time training his grandson a little bit Later years Death By this time, Vincent had contracted an unknown debilitating an unnamed illness that had him badly crippling, and which was now slowly killing him. As it progressed slowly doing his late days while sleeping in his coffin bed while suffering from a painful nasty unnamed disease however one night an unknown stranger around that time someone came from the town. and broken in Ayeka's old Podhouse and then Driving a stake through his heart killing him in the progress, while the person thought he was a vampire. Legacy doing that very same night when he died, however, his spirit did not past onto the afterlife. but his soul was able to be reborn into his guardian ghost to watch over his grandson Character Trivia *Vincent Vyron has a close relationship with his grandson, even although had a close father figure bond at a time, however, when he passed away, his elderly son Christopher took over for him **Upon realizing that his grandfather was dead, his grandson became increasingly stressed about his grandfather's death, this is why he is always sad and lonely without his grandfather. External Links Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Tearson Tribe Member Category:Eliskuya2 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Formerly Shaman